User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/Total Drama Socks: Gays Can Get Married, But Can't Be Admin
Gays Can Get Married, But They Can’t be Admin Rimie:Last time on Socks! Shelby,Gosama, and Pikajew formed an ISIS trio and spied on Fag, who most contestants just found out existed! Aaryn tried to kill herself after being forced in the minority of the last vote! Then Cracker and Her mixed bleached in Anna’s Kool Aid and in a deadly reward challenge Shelby won and took the ISIS tiro to Chills where they blow it up! Aaryn won yet another challenge! Shelby getting to close with Gosama and Pikajew made Aaryn worry and as the minorities voted Shelby, everyone else voted Kirby who left. 8 are left, who will get voted out tonight! Shelby:Thanks for keeping me safe. Aaryn:You’re welcome. Conf Aaryn:I can trust Shelby for now, but we will see If I must send her home at some point. Anna:I am so pissed right now. *crying* I am being targeted for my skin color. I am forced into the minority because I am a minority. Me for being black, Cool for being Asian, and Fag for being gay have to fight for ourselves. It will take a miracle for one of us to win. end Cracker:*works out* Like what you see Aaryn? Aaryn:*forcing cool to do her nails* Oh yes I do. Cracker:Yeah you do cum and give me a kiss. Aaryn:Kkk, after my nails are done. Cool:So what did you want on them again? Aaryn:The confederate flag. Cool:Let me go get the dark blue nail polish. *leaves* Cracker:Hey babe, what's wrong? Aaryn:Oh nothing. Cracker:You sure? *kiss her* Aaryn:Yes I’m sure honey, go back to working out. Cracker:See you later then. Conf Aaryn:I just remembered my husband, oops lol. End Cool:*grabs nail polish* Anna:Cool, why are you acting like her slave? Cool:Ik being a slave brings up bad thing for you, if I don’t they won’t give me any rice. Anna:Okay, I just like seeing slavery cuz you know. Cool:You’re black. Conf. Anna:I’m worried that they will overwork Cool, he my only ally here. Cool:I lied, I make the rice. I’m just doing whatever Aaryn says so I can be an extra vote, and so I can be the last of the minorities voted out, and be used to “Help her” cuz the ISIS are getting close and I can play into paranoia. end Shelby:Guys Chile is suing us for blowing it up. Gosama:THIS IS BULLSHIT. Pikajew:How do we even know we did it? Shelby:Oh, I left them a note. Pikajew:Why would you do that? Shelby:I forget my purse. Pikajew:You don’t have a purse. Shelby:Oh right. Conf Gosama:The members of ISIS are idiots. This is what we get for recruiting from America. end Cool:I’m back. *finish nails* Aaryn:Now go do the only other thing you’re worthful for and make rice. Cool:Will do mah. Cool:*Starts rice* Anna:Can we have some fried chicken with the rice tonight? Cool:Do we have fried chicken? Anna:No Conf Anna:*sweating*I need my fried chicken *sketch self* this is the longest i even been w/o it. I must have some. *barfs* I am going through Withdraws. end Rimie:Come on in guys! It time for today’s reward challenge! Cool:Which is?????????????????? Rimie:The coconut chop challenge! Will guys will answers questions! If you get them right you get the chop one person coconut! Once your coconut is comp three times you’re out of the challenge! Last one left get to chose their own person slave! Sounds good?! Everyone:Yes! Conf Aaryn:This challenge will be very telling where I lay in the alliance and if I need to find some better options just incase. Cracker:Eh, I don’t need to win. Aaryn, as is all womens all already my slaves. Anna:SLAVES, THIS IS NOT OKAY. End Rimie:First question, What is the name of Selena’s gomez new song? Anna:Heart what what it wants Cracker:I’m making a man a sandwich. Aaryn:I’m killing myself cuz I’m mexican. Fag:....≥... Shelby:Grass Gosama:Slow Down. Pikajew:Good 4 You Cool:Good 4 You. Rimie:The answer is Good 4 You, Cool and Pikajew got it! Conf Cool:IK EVERYTHING SELENA GOMEZ!!!!!!!!! SELENA GOMEZ IS MY LIFE. Gosama:That was extremely jewish for Pikajew to know that end Pikajew:*chops Anna Conf Cool:I don’t want to be tied to anna so. end Cool:*chops anna* Anna: :O Conf Anna:*crying* That just hurt so much end Rimie:Next question! How old is Grass? Cracker:18 Pikajew:19 Cool:119 Anna:42 Fag:-2 Aaryn:80 Shelby:69 Gosama:69 Rimie:the answer is 69! Shelby and Gosama got it! Shelby:*Chops Anna Rimie:And Anna is the first person out of this challenge! Conf Anna:Very telling of my position in this tribe, I need to bust my ass to stay here. Gosama:I am very pissed off at Shelby for the chills thing so. end Gosawa:*chops Shelby Rime:Next question! How long is my shaft? Aaryn:6 inches Fag:6 inches Gosama:-3 inches Cracker:2 inches Cool:6 inches Shelby:Zero inches Pikajew:6 inches Rimie:6 inches is correct! Pikajew,Cool,Fag, and Aaryn are correct! Fag:*chops aaryn* Aaryn:*chops fag* Cool:*chops Gosama* Pikajew:*chops Cool* Rimie:Next question, How many girls have I dated? Everyone:0 Rimie:Everyone is wrong! Next question! What is the Hottest place in the world? Cool:Death Valley Shelby:Hell Aaryn:Hell Cracker:A fire Pikajew:Israel Gosama:Oman Fag:Egypt Gosama:Hell is correct! Aaryn:*chops’ fag Shelby:*shops Cool’s Rimie:Next question, Who won BB15? Everyone:Andy Rimie:Everyone chop! Fag:Chops Aaryn Aaryn:Chops Flags Cool:Chops Gosama’s Shelby:Chop’s Gosama Cracker:Chops Cool Gosawa:Chops Shelby Pikajew:Chops Aaryn Rimie:And with that, Gosama,Fag,Cool, and Aaryn are out of the challenge! Leaving Shelby with 1 coconut left and Cracker and Pikajew with all 3! Rimie:Next question: Why doesn’t Rocky ever go to chat anymore? Cracker:Cuz he has a life. Shelby:Cuz he Slaty Pikajew:Cus he is slaty RImie:Shelby, and Pikajew are correct! Shelby:*chops Cracker Pikajew:*Chops Cracker Rimie:Why does Rocker come to chat? Cracker:To start fights Shelby:To be away and say nothing Pikajew:Cuz he have no life Rimie:all of you are right all of you chop! Shelby:*chop pikajew Cracker:Chop pikajew Pikajew:Chop cracker Rimie:Cracker is out! Shelby and Pikajew are tied! Who ever answers this question correctly wins! Why did Zee go first? Pikajew:Cuz no one likes him? Shelby:Cuz he tied to fuck all the man Rimie:Shelby is correct, Shelby wins! conf Shelby:My second reward challenge in a row: :D Aaryn:Very telling that Shelby won a likeability comp, maybe i should have voted her off last week. end Rimie:You know get to chose between one of three slaves, Darlus, Smalls or Maria! Darlus:I will Vandalise this Total drama socks Fan fic Smalls:OMG LLAMAS <33333 Maria:XD yes. Shelby:Let see, I chose Smalls! Maria:I am blocked! Rimie:Oh no! *Maria has been blocked by Rimie!* Gosama:3,2,1 *blows up darulus* Rimie:Well, that saves me time, see ya later. Category:Blog posts